1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a hot and cold frostop for a food and salad bar in which the unit may be utilized to maintain food products at a predetermined serving temperature regardless of whether the food products are those which are desired to be heated or those which are desired to be cooled. The hot mode is used independently of the cold mode and the unit includes removable components and a selectively operable heating unit and refrigeration unit. The heating unit is operative by heating water that is in heat exchange relation to food pans mounted removably on the unit and the refrigeration unit is provided with heat exchange tubes associated with the upper end of the unit for cooling containers having food products therein by utilizing the natural tendency of cold air to migrate downwardly around the periphery of the containers for maintaining them cold.